


lies

by BunBye



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Acts Like a Cat, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Baker Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, I Don't Even Know, I don't really like roman that much, Logic | Logan Sanders Being an Asshole, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves, in case you couldn't tell this is analogical centric, werewolf/vampire hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBye/pseuds/BunBye
Summary: virgil. that's it, that's the whole fic, just virgil vamp shenanigans





	1. (in which) Thomas (is turned against his will)

virgil's head hurt. 

everyone's head hurt. 

thomas, sprawled out on his kitchen floor, peeled himself off the ground. 

as he took over the body and started to start his day, virgil got to work as well. 

slinking around the corners of thomas' wrecked mind palace, picking up things where they fell (something he doesn't usually do) and cleaning up and tiptoeing gently around the rest of thomas' facets, still asleep... at least, he thinks they're asleep.

virgil sighs as he settles onto the couch, room looking a bit tidier, as he tries very very hard not to bother thomas while he works... answering fan mail, scrolling through twitter, and editing an episode of Sanders Sides. of course, the usual. he wasn't following any sort of schedule, to logan's later dismay, but he was working.

oh yeah, logan's up now too. he's making himself tea and toast in the kitchen. 

"virgil."

"what?"

"how did this microwave get on... the celing?" 

"you don't remember last night?"

"oh no, i definitely do. thomas was walking down the street to a coffee shop when a man asked for directions and...attacked thomas. oh. it makes sense his mindscape would be a bit wrecked," 

logan continues his busywork.

"yeah..."

patton sits up with a grunt. 

"golly, what happened?" 

"it's best you don't remember, patton."

logan sighs. 

"yeah, but i wanna! everything really hurts."

virgil finally looks over to him, eyes narrowed. 

"what do you mean... _everything_?" 

"what d'ya think everything means? my head, my chest, my bumbum..."

"my bumbum hurts too, patton," 

groans roman, peeling himself off of... the wall, of all places. 

today was going to be a long day.


	2. (and) Patton (is adorable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sksks,,,,,,

"hey, guys." 

thomas pops into his mindspace. 

he looks around. 

"what's happening up here....?" 

patton looks up from his coloring book. 

"hi, thomas! wanna color with me?" 

"maybe later, patton."

thomas starts to walk away...

but then he notices the ears...

....and the tail.

"patton?"

"hm?"

"where'd you get those dog ears?" 

"what dog ears?" 

"the ones on your head, patton."

the ears twitch as he tilts his head, confused. 

"i don't remember putting any on... let me try to take them off!"

patton yelps as he finds the ears in his mess of hair and tugs. 

thomas sighs. 


End file.
